(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus of an eco-friendly vehicle which reduces cost and reduces weight and volume of a vehicle by integrating a power converter for charging a battery and a power converter for driving a motor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An eco-friendly vehicle includes various types of vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle, a plug-in hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and the like. Among them, the plug-in hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle are equipped with an on-board battery charger (OBC) configured to charge a battery using a household power supply. In addition, the eco-friendly vehicle includes a high voltage converter (HDC) disposed between a high-voltage battery and an inverter to increase power transmission efficiency during motor driving and regenerative braking.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional on-vehicle OBC 10 according to the related art includes a rectifier 11 configured to receive and rectify commercial electricity (AC), a power factor correction (PFC) 13 which is an alternating current/direct current (AC/DC) converter, and an isolated DC/DC converter 15. In particular, a step-up converter is used as the PFC. The OBC 10 is configured to charge a high voltage battery 20 using the commercial electricity (AC).
A power conversion device 30 mounted in the eco-friendly vehicle includes a HDC 31 and an inverter 33. The HDC 31 increases the power output from the high-voltage battery 20 and transmits to the inverter 33, and a three-phase alternating-current power converted by the inverter 33 drives a motor (M). In addition, during the regenerative braking of a vehicle, the HDC 31 decreases the power received via the motor (M) and the inverter 33. Thus, the HDC 31 is implemented by a bidirectional converter. During driving of the motor (M) or regenerative braking, a discharging or charging of the high voltage battery 20 is accomplished by the HDC 31 and the inverter 33. Meanwhile, the charging of the high voltage battery by commercial electricity is accomplished by the rectifier 11 of the OBC 10, the PFC 13, and the DC/DC converter 15.
As described above, in the related art, although the PFC which is a power converter for charging a battery and the HDC which is a power converter for driving a motor have a similar topology, there is a difference in the role and the control method, such that they are configured separately. Thus, in the related art, since the power converter is configured based on use, the number of power converters mounted within the vehicle is increased to increase cost. In addition, in the related art, as a power device, such as inductor and capacitor, which occupies most of the weight and volume of the power converter is increased to increase the weight and volume of the vehicle, thereby reducing fuel consumption.